Bulma's Rainbow
by nurikos-lil-angel
Summary: After Trunks runs away both Bulma and Vegeta learn a valuable lesson in carring.


[pic]  
  
Bulma's Rainbow  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Thoughts (prologue)  
  
Based on the songs " I'm With You" "Complicated" and "Losing Grip" by Avril Lavigne.  
  
(Bulma's thoughts)  
  
Vegeta and I have been getting in fights lately, some for no reason at all. One of the biggest fights we have gotten into started with Vegeta asking " Why do we have to have fried chicken every night?" and it kinda went on from there.  
  
Some time we start fights with each other and not even notice it. And when we did, we usually stop. But lately we haven't stop and stopped as much. And it's gotten worse. The only problem is, it's tearing us apart. And we have Trunks to worry about also. And with Vegeta's temper as bad as it is it makes it even harder on both of us.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Thoughts  
  
  
  
"I don't want to hear it!!!" Bulma yelled to Vegeta, who was standing in the doorway of the living room. " Well don't blame me, you're the one started it, Woman!" He yelled back crossing his arms over his chest. "ME? I STARTED IT? I DON"T THINK SO, BUDDY!!!" she screamed. " Oh yes you did, you were the one that said "Vegeta, why do you have to have such a bad temper all the time!" He said and smirked a bit. " And then YOU Started Yelling At Me!!!" She said looking at her husband with angry eyes. He glared at her and then tore his eyes away and turned head away from her and shut his eyes.  
  
Just then Trunks walked into the house. He looked at Vegeta and then over to Bulma. "Why do you guys always have to fight?" He asked turning to Bulma. She looked at him, unsure of what to say. "Because sometimes your mother and I don't always agree on things." Vegeta said opening his eyes and looking at Trunks. Bulma turned to look at Vegeta. " Yeah, that's a good way to put it." She said in a happy tone, trying to perk Vegeta up a bit. He turned his head away from Bulma again, still angry with her.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta, be of good cheer." She said, unsure of weather she should have said it or not.  
  
"I don't feel like being cheerful."  
  
"Oh? And why not.?"  
  
"Because I just don't!" he said coldly. "Well fine then, be that way!" she said back Vegeta turned his head away again. Trunks noticed that they might start fighting again, so he looked up and at Bulma. "You guys aren't gonna fight again are you?" He asked her. "No.not unless your mother starts something again." Vegeta answered him somewhat coldly and looked at Bulma. " I didn't start anything to begin with!" She said and crossed her arms. " Well, it must have been you, because I didn't start anything, not last time anyway!" he yelled. " DON'T FIGHT AGAIN!!!!" Trunks yelled loudly to them. They both stopped and turned to look at Trunks.  
  
Mom and Dad have been fighting a lot lately, over a lot of different things. Mom is pregnant again, and so both of them fight over things that have to do with the baby, that more than anything. And sometimes they fight over me, with things like, my grades, my school and if I was healthy enough. Odd reasons really, and sometimes I though one of them might leave and not come back. It scared me sometimes. But I knew they loved each other apart from all the fighting that had been going on. But even so, I didn't want to be around when they fought. It's not something 8-year-old kids like me wants to hear.  
  
".Trunks." Bulma looked sadly at her son. "I'm sorry.we don't mean." she began, but was cut off by Trunks. " Forget it!!!" He yelled and then flew out the door, not really sure where he was heading, but he was going somewhere to get away from their fighting. "TRUNKS!!!!" Come Back Here!!!!" Bulma yelled to him, but he kept on flying. "Trunks.come back.please come back." She said sadly. " Vegeta watched her somewhat sadly, wondering where Trunks had gone off to. " You! This all your fault!!!" She said looking up at Vegeta. "Believe what you want...But I didn't do anything!" He said to her. " Like hell, you didn't do anything!!!" She yelled. "Listen to me.if anyone is to blame, it's both of us!" Vegeta said going over to her. Bulma looked at him angrily. "God damn it, it doesn't matter anymore!!! I'm going to look for my son!" She yelled. And pulled her wedding ring off her ring finger and threw it at Vegeta while walking out the door. " AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME, VEGETA!" She yelled again, and then took off. Vegeta looked at her shocked and watched her run off. He picked up the wedding ring and held it in his hand. "Bulma." He said softly and clenched the ring tightly in his hand.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Nothing But The Rain  
  
Bulma was now a few miles away, she was close to the entrance of a forest, and she looked around trying to see through the trees. "Maybe Trunks went in there." She said. She could feel Trunks' Ki coming from that direction, so she thought he might have gone in the forest. After a few minutes she began to feel his Ki closer to her now. " Trunks? Trunks, are you there?" She yelled hoping to get a reply. " Trunks?" she called again. "Darn it, I could have sworn he was here somewhere.." She said. " And.now I have no idea where the hell I' am." She said quietly to her self. About 5 hours had passed since Bulma and Trunks had left. And Vegeta, who now felt that it was his fault, was beginning to become worried about them. [pic] I had yelled at her, and now I paid the price. I thought then of how to apologize to her, and Trunks.  
  
It had been awhile since she left and I was beginning to get worried, since she, a regular human had no powers to protect herself from danger. Some times I wonder why I had fallen for her, a "Mere human" and not a drop of Saiya-jin blood flowed in her veins except for mine, I was a prince. A Saiya-jin Prince. And yet, I had fallen in Love with an earthling! But still.I wondered where she was. I worried for her, weather she was of earth life or not. Not even I can beat the power called "Love".  
  
Another hour had passed, and Bulma had come to a clearing in the forest. It was a beautiful thing to see actually. It was a spring, with rocks surrounding it. It was so neatly set in between a pair of trees that it looked like someone had made it. But then.who would have?  
  
"Wow!" Bulma cried, as she came upon the spring, she set down on a big rock close to the edge of the water. She noticed a frog hopping around on a lily pad; it was hanging out with some other frogs that were nearby. " Oh, well you're a cute one, aren't you."She said talking to the frog that was closest to her. She picked it up and looked at it. The frog sat there in her hand for few minutes and didn't reply to her words. "Oh well."she said to her self and sat the frog back down on the ground, like she was hoping that it would actually talk back to her, although she new it couldn't.  
  
A few minutes later it started to rain. Bulma looked up at the sky and saw the darkness beginning to creep in slowly from the rain clouds. " Oh great!" She said in an annoyed voice. " And just what 'am I suppose to do now?" she asked herself. She watched as the rainwater hit the water in the pond, and made ripples in the water that were somewhat pretty. She looked for a place to get out of the rain. She spotted a tree that looked like it was thick enough to stay dry under, for a little while at least. She started to get cold after a while and huddled closer to the tree to block out the wind.  
  
"Dad, Mom I'm home!" Trunks yelled as he came in through the door of their house. Trunks looked around only to see Vegeta sitting on the couch. " Your mother isn't here." he said, sounding somewhat worried because she didn't come home with him. "What? You mean? Mom didn't come home yet?" Trunks asked surprised at his fathers reply. "No.she hasn't." He said again. " Aren't you even worried about her?" Trunks asked as Vegeta came and stood in the doorway of the living room. "Yes.but." Vegeta started but then Trunks cut him off. " Then why don't you go look for her?" He asked.  
  
"I was going to but then you came in."  
  
"Oh, I see, well you can go now.I'll be fine by my self. I'm a Saiya-jin you know!"  
  
"..Fine."  
  
Vegeta said to Trunks as he flew off and went to look for Bulma, he could feel her Ki coming from the forest. " Alright, well this shouldn't be to hard." He said and continued flying.  
  
Bulma remained under the tree; she had been under it for at least 30 minutes if not more. "I think I know the way back home..but.should I go back?" She wondered. " And what about Trunks?" She said again. " Should go back home.Vegeta." She said as a tear ran down her face as she started to cry. (..Vegeta.) his name kept going through her head. "What the hell is wrong with me? It's not I like he's going to hurt me if I go back..." She said to herself, still crying some. " But still.I don't feel like going back.not yet.and my wedding ring." she said remembering how she had thrown it at Vegeta. ".Vegeta." she repeated again.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Reflection Of Water  
  
  
  
She looked around some more and noticed it was starting to get dark. "Well that's just great!" She yelled. Then she noticed the sun set. But that didn't cheer her up any, it just made it more depressing. Then she noticed her reflection in the water along with another reflection beside her, and then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around. "Vegeta!" she said in a surprised tone. ".Leave me alone." She said again. "Oh c'mon, your not still mad at me are you?" He asked kneeling down beside her. "Well, I.." She said, but didn't feel like finishing. He looked at her not taking his hand away from her shoulder. " Oh, Vegeta.I'm sorry.I didn't mean to overreact like that." She said. "I just..I was just scared." She said. Vegeta laughed a little at her. "Why where you scared?" he asked shifting his hand from her shoulder to her back. She turned to him. "I'm sorry." She said again. Vegeta looked at her and then took her hand and put her wedding ring in it and then closed her fingers over it. "Thank you" She said.  
  
Vegeta said nothing but he did smile at her. Bulma looked at him and smiled, but she still had a worried look on her face.  
  
"I'm not mad at you." Vegeta finally told her. "Y-your...not." She asked. "No.why, did you think I was?" He asked. " Well, yes, . or I thought you would be anyway." She answered back to him. "Well now you know I'm not." He said gazing at the pond and then back to her. Bulma sighed and then looked up at the sky. " I wonder what it was that made us fight so much lately?" Bulma wondered, she turned to look at Vegeta who was watching the sky as the last drops of rain fell. "Hey Vegeta, you okay?" she asked him, also turning her head to look at the sky. "I'm fine." He answered his voice was calm. The sun was starting to set and the rain had finally stopped and Bulma turned her head to look at the pond. "Oh wow!" she yelled all hyper like. "Vegeta look!" she yelled and pointed to the sky right above the pond. Vegeta looked and to his surprise he saw the biggest rainbow he had ever seen. " It's so pretty!" she said. Vegeta rapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. Bulma sighed as she held Vegeta's hand. "My Prince.my Vegeta." She whispered quietly to him. He looked at her and pulled Bulma closer to him. She curled up in his arms. " I Love You .Vegeta," She said to him. "I'm sorry I got angry at you." He said gently. "And Trunks is safe at home." He said again finishing his sentence. Bulma sighed in relief but didn't say anything, but Vegeta new what she meant. They looked up at the rainbow together for a few more minutes until it faded away and then sun started to set and it began to get pretty dark outside.  
  
"Bulma." Vegeta finally spoke. "I.I Love You too." he said. She looked up at him, and rubbed her eyes a bit after almost falling asleep in his arms. "Your sweet.I never hear you say that much." She said turning to look at him. She looked into his deep black eyes and smiled. She then moved closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders, and then the same to her, their lips then met and they kissed each other gently. They broke the kiss at the same time and just looked at each other for a minute. Vegeta took his hand and brushed Bulma's bangs back gently.  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma said, somewhat from shock that he had actually kissed her and somewhat just out of love.  
  
They then watched as the sun left the sky, and Bulma hugged Vegeta tightly as a tear ran down her cheek. She tightened her grip on Vegeta and buried her face in his chest and eventually stopped crying after a few minutes and relaxed. Then Vegeta picked Bulma in up his arms and flew home. By the time he got there Bulma was fast asleep in his arms, he took her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed trying not to wake her, and then kissed her softly on her head after taking of his shirt and crawling in bed next to her. And then he reached over and turned off the light and slowly fell asleep.  
  
THE END. [pic]  
  
HOLY GOD I HAD FUN WRITING THIS STORY! I've wanted to write a story like for a long time, and I mean a LONG time. Even though it was kind of short, but it wasn't supposed to be a very long one. I've been a Bulma and Vegeta fan since I found out they were together! But the story was a little sad, or at least I thought it anyway, but it was suppose to be. This is a V&B fanfic. (But you probably already knew that didn't you.uh yeah) Oh and V&B stands for Vegeta And Bulma. Just so you know.anyways, if you have a comments (Good or bad) send them to Nurikos_lil_angel@nuri.zzn.com ( Thank you muchly! ( 


End file.
